


Looks Better on You

by WhoAteMyCupcakes



Category: Paramore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoAteMyCupcakes/pseuds/WhoAteMyCupcakes
Summary: Hayley likes to wear Taylor's clothes
Relationships: Hayley Williams/Taylor York
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Looks Better on You

The first time I saw Hayley wearing one of my shirts we were on the tour bus back in 2010. I was walking into the lounge and visibly stumbled in the doorway at the sight of her drowning in my mewithoutyou t-shirt and what appeared to be nothing else. 

“Oh, hey T! You don’t mind that I borrowed your shirt, right? I spilled ice cream on mine.” Hayley said, holding up the collar sheepishly while unintentionally drawing my eyes to the fact that I could tell she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath. 

I tried not to blush and cleared my throat and said, “No, yeah, sure. What’s mine is yours.” 

She smiled brightly and patted the seat next to her. “Come play Mario Kart with me! All the guys are off celebrating the end of the tour. Why aren’t you with them by the way?”

I hesitated briefly, not trusting myself to be so close to her without pants on, but couldn’t deny the pull to be next to her. Plus, I could never say no to Hayley when she asks me for something… embarrassing, but true. 

She moved to sit on the back of her legs and only then did I notice the bright yellow shorts hiding underneath my long shirt that her tiny frame was swimming in. 

Sighing internally with both relief and disappointment that my hot friend wasn’t pantless, I settled in next to her and said, “I wanted to come check on you. You seemed upset before the show and I swear I saw you get teary-eyed during the Only Exception. Everything alright?”

Hayley’s eyes shot to mine with surprise and she said “I can’t believe you noticed that! I thought I was putting on my fake smile pretty well tonight.”

I notice lots of things about you, I thought. Like how she always puts on a brave face for everyone, but I can see the forced enthusiasm and violent mic stand pulls are more than just the show she is putting on. I can’t imagine having to be the front of everything all the time… having everyone judge every little move and word, dissecting it and critiquing. 

“I like to think I know you pretty well at this point. Feel like talking about it?” I asked gently. 

Hayley gave me a small smile and leaned her head on my shoulder. I’m used to her being close- we have a pretty tactile friendship- but something about her being in my shirt and smelling like me is hitting me differently. My instincts to protect her and kiss her are warring with each other. 

“Chad and I got into a fight this afternoon. He saw some pics from the last few shows online and took issue with my outfits.” 

Ugh, I really hate that guy. When he first started creeping around our Warped shows in 2007 it made me almost physically ill to see how he was watching her. A grown man going after a teenager… she deserves so much better. She is so funny, loyal, kind, and talented and the fact that she can’t see her own self-worth kills me. 

“Hayley, you don’t need me or any man to tell you this… but you can wear whatever the hell you want. You are our little trendsetter and express yourself however you see fit. Plus, nothing you wore was inappropriate.” 

She nudged my shoulder with her head and looked up at me, smiling what I know is a genuine Hayley smile. “My T, the feminist! Thank you.”

“Damn straight!” I said, holding my fist out for her to bump. 

She laughed and returned my fistbump, saying, “So this means I can wear your clothes? You said anything I want…”

My heart did a little skip and I pushed back the caveman-like thrill at the thought of her wearing my clothes. “Oh, definitely. I’d say I’d wear yours too, but that might not be the kind of show people want to see!”

Hayley laughed and said, “I would totally pay money to see that show!”

I couldn’t help myself and blushed, dropping my head to try to hide it. “Hey T?” She whispered.

“Yeah?” I mumbled and then felt her throw her tiny arms around me, pulling me into a fierce hug. I paused in surprise for a second and then wrapped my arms just as tightly around her.

“Thank you.” She whispered into my ear, her voice sounding strained. 

After what began to feel like an awkward amount of time for a friend hug, I gently pulled back and said, “No thanks needed.”

We sat in silence for a bit, neither of us knowing what to say. Finally she suggested we start a game of Mario Kart and I agreed. 

My Mario was kicking her Peach’s butt when I said, “Keep the shirt by the way… it looks better on you anyways.” 

Hayley smiled and blushed, and the beautiful sight caused me to take my eyes off the game allowing her to drop a banana in my path and cruise through the finish line ahead of me. Totally worth it. 

__________________________________________________________________________

Fall 2018

“I wanna be with you everywhere!” I could hear Hayley singing loudly from the kitchen.

I rolled over and glanced at the alarm clock, shocked she beat me out of bed for once. 7:15AM

Throwing on some flannel PJ pants and a black t-shirt I made my way to the kitchen, the familiar sounds of Hayley singing one of our band’s favorite songs leading the way. 

I stopped in the doorway, smiling hugely at the sight before me. Hayley barefoot in only my red poncho, dancing and singing to Alf who sat at her feet by the oven. I could see her lacy white boyshorts peeking out under the poncho, the sway of her hips granting me an excellent view of the best ass I’ve ever seen. 

“Can you hear me calling out your name..” She continued to sing and dance, unbeknownst of my presence behind her.

I motioned to Alf to stay and snuck up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and singing “You know that I’m falling and I don’t know what to say!”

Hayley yelped in surprise, Alf barking in alarm as she raised her spatula to hit her attacker. 

“Whoa, I surrender!” I joked, putting up my hands. 

Laughing, Hayley lightly smacked my chest with her free hand and said “Oh my god, you scared the crap outta me!”

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself. You just looked so darn cute dancing around making pancakes in my poncho. Interesting cooking outfit by the way!” I accentuated my point by tugging on the hem of the poncho and then running my hands up and under to rest on her bare hips. 

Hayley giggled and placed her arms on my shoulders, leaning into my touch. “I was cold!”

I gave her a quick kiss on the lips, attempting to spare her my morning breath, but she mumbled “Nuh uh… come here” against my lips and pulled me in for a proper one. 

After breaking apart for some much needed air I rested my forehead against hers and whispered, “It looks better on you anyways.”

Hayley beamed up at me, loving our inside joke that never seems to get old no matter how frequently she wears my clothes. Which I love to say is a lot. 

I ran my hands down and gripped her ass, whispering “I do think it would look better on the floor though…” 

Hayley gasped, nipping at my lips and saying, “Not in front of the kid, T!”

Alf woofed, looking at his mama with bright, hopeful eyes just begging to get some pancakes.

I playfully pouted and released her to go back to her cooking. “Please tell me these aren’t vegan! Do we have any bacon?”

“Don’t you dare, mister!” Hayley scolded, rolling her eyes at me.

She turned towards her beloved pup and said, “Alf, go get mama some pants! I think that should be dad’s punishment!”

Unsurprisingly, Alf did not know the get me some pants command, so he just sat happily and enjoyed the company and yummy smells. 

Smiling, I dropped the drawstring of my PJ pants and shucked them off, tossing them at Hayley. “Here! We already know you would have ended up in them at some point anyways.”

Hayley smiled and rolled her eyes saying, “You just wanted both of us to be pantless.”

I gasped dramatically and slowly walked back towards her, watching her eye my boxer shorts. “Why I never! Here I am trying to keep you warm and this is the thanks I get?”

I could see it in her eyes the second I won and she tossed the pants at Alf saying, “Here, Alf! Go play!”

“Hey!” I said in mock outrage at my pants being used as a dog toy. Alf scampered away to the living room, overjoyed at his new treasure. 

My protest was quickly shut down by Hayley grabbing my hips and pulling me towards her. “I may look better in your clothes, but I think we both can agree they look even better off.”

“No argument here” I murmured, pulling her in for a kiss.


End file.
